Valentine Drama
by AmethystB
Summary: Valentine's Day is drawing nearer and the Tamers find themselves victims to a certain thing called homework. When they receive there Valentines, what will happen? Will a certain duo realise their feelings for one another? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Dark-Angel: Yo peeps! I was inspired to write this fic during a very boring French class today. It's all about Valentine's Day and a certain main couple who will discover a lot of things about their 'friendship'. There will be other numerous couples as well, just to let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its plot or its characters, but I own this fic, some characters and its plot. Yay! And my muse, Floramon, will also pop up during the author's notes.  
  
Floramon: Yup, I'm here and so is Dark-Angel and her computer and the shirt she's wearing and so on. I would like to say that Dark-Angel is currently working on her other fic, Unauthorised Authority and it will be updated soon. She is beginning to realise the harshness of the real world (and the Digital World) and has a priority called school. I really wish that there wasn't such a thing and I'm sure all you people do too. Anyway on with the fic!  
  
A/N: *sweatdrops* Ok...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"February 14 is the day we celebrate as Valentine's Day. During this day, it was a popular custom for young men to draw the name of a young unmarried woman from a name-box. The two would then be partners or 'sweethearts' during the time of the celebrations. When the Roman's became Christians, the name of this holiday was changed to St. Valentine's Day. It honoured to different saints of the same name. Over the years, the legends of these two Valentines have been blended together, creating a story of romance and true love..." The teacher droned on as the clock slowly ticked by.  
  
Rika sat at her desk and stared at the ballpoint pen in her hand. The words her teacher was saying seemed to reach her in a different way than it would for others. At a young age, Rika learned that loving came with a price. A big price. The one person that she loved more than anything in the world had left her as a young girl. Since then, she never really trusted in love or others, but becoming a Tamer changed that. She had to trust and believe in the others Tamers so that they could survive.  
  
It was tough in the Digital World. There had been so many adventures and tragedies that had destroyed so many lives, in more ways than one. Jeri, her best friend, had lost her partner when a misguided Digimon turned against them to close a deal. Jeri then had to deal with a misguided program that stole her voice and upset her friends and family. In the end, she had pulled through the entire ordeal and put the past behind her.  
  
Rika, herself, had changed in so many ways that it was hard to believe she was the same person who hardly paid any attention to the outside world and who only thought about killing Digimon and loading their data. She had opened herself up to the world and her friends, and especially to her family.  
  
Although Renamon, her partner, had gone back to the Digital World with the other Digimon, Rika still heard her voice speak to her, guiding her through each day. It was hard to accept the fact that Rika would never see her Digimon again, but she had found enough strength to survive for the past year.  
  
Now she had to deal with other important things in life. Adolescence and boys. Although Rika had never had a boyfriend, she knew a boy who would be more than willing to play the part.  
  
As her teacher finished lecturing the class about St. Valentine and other 'interesting' things, Rika looked at the desk in front of her. It was occupied by an older boy, with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. The unmistakable, famous Legendary Tamer, Ryo Akiyama. Rika though about his baby blue eyes and perfect smile. There was no real word to describe Ryo, but "perfect" would be very close in Rika's opinion. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, always knowing the perfect thing to say...  
  
As if on cue, the bell rang, signalling the end of class and the start of lunch. Jeri, who was sitting next to her, turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Wasn't that interesting?" Jeri asked, intrigued by the fascinating story of how Valentine's Day originated. "I bet that's how a lot of people found their perfect soul mate, by drawing them out of a name-box..."  
  
"Yeah, interesting." Rika stated sarcastically as she casually sat back in her chair.  
  
Ryo turned himself around to sit backwards on his chair. "I would be a whole lot more interesting if you'd let it be." He smiled intently at Rika.  
  
"As if. I'd eat dirt before I'd let it entertain me." Rika's voice sounded cold but she returned the smile.  
  
"Uh, Rika. For someone who's against love, you sure flirt a lot." Alice said as she stood next to Jeri.  
  
"I don't flirt. I enjoy myself with my friends." Rika said matter-of- factually, although she knew she was flirting with Ryo.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. So what do you guys think about the Romans and what they did on Valentine's Day?" Jeri asked everyone who was standing or sitting around them. Henry and Takato had now joined them and were standing next to their girlfriends, Alice and Jeri.  
  
"Sounds a bit far-fetched. I mean what if you drew out someone you hated?" Ryo asked as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"Bad luck. Sounds fun to me." Henry said as he looked down at Alice and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What if we did something like they did. You know, the guys draw out the girls, partners for the day...What do you think?" Kazu asked as he and his girlfriend, Fiona, walked over to the others.  
  
"No, no and no! I'm not a part of it!" Rika shouted as glared at Kazu.  
  
"C'mon, Rika. It'd be exciting. You might get someone you really like." Fiona winked at her friend.  
  
"I won't, cause I don't like anyone!" Rika retorted as she stood up from her chair, only to face Ryo. He had stood up at the exact same time she did. Rika stared into his eyes as he stared into hers. The two stood there until Kenta cleared his throat. They snapped out of their trances and sat back down again.  
  
"You were saying..." Jeri raised her eyebrow at her best friend.  
  
Instead of yelling back at her, Rika just looked at the floor and stayed silent, still quiet shaken. 'His eyes, so intimidating, caring, and...gorgeous. How can I lie to myself anymore?'  
  
Ryo was staring at Rika, not even realising the looks his friends were giving him. 'What just happened there?'  
  
The bell suddenly rang, awakening both Ryo and Rika out of their stupors. Everyone moved back to their own seats and talked to one another until the teacher walked back into the room. Everyone suddenly became silent and waited for her instructions.  
  
"Class, I have decided that for homework tonight, you will work on a gift or card for your valentine that you will draw out of this box." Mrs Gooley said as she held up a small, square box. "In this box, everyone's names have been cut up and put into it. Since we have an even number of people, there will be no difficulties. And I don't want to hear any complaining about who you get. Remember, life has so much to give and you have so much to give to life."  
  
From a few people came groans, while others started to cheer for St. valentine. However, there were those who just remained silent, namely Rika and Ryo, who were still very much dazed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review and be nice. Flames are accepted but please keep them to a minimum ;_; I'm very tired.  
  
Floramon: I wonder what's gonna happen... 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark-Angel: Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers! As my French teacher would say, all of you deserve a kiss, but I wouldn't go that far...  
  
Anyway, I forgot to post earlier that Ryo is still older than everyone, but because he had to make up for lost time in the Digital World. I am also going by the dub ages and names as you might have guessed.  
  
And a big happy birthday to anime4u2! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Floramon: Disclaimer: Liz AKA Dark-Angel does not own Digimon nor does she own Chiaki J. Konaka or Toei or Disney or whoever owns Digimon, dub or original.  
  
Valentine Drama ~  
  
Nameless Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rika sighed as she exited the school building. She didn't even bother to wait for Jeri so that they could walk home together. She just wanted to get home as soon as she could. But with the mount of luck she'd been having lately, that hardly seemed possible. She felt that somewhere along her way home, there would be an obstacle that would be hard to pass.  
  
As hard as she tried, Rika could not get the potent memories of the day out of her head. She and Ryo having an "awkward" moment during lunch, Kazu teasing her about her "thing" for Ryo, and now this. A tiny thing that could lead to so many open possibilities. Something that simply started out by her drawing a piece of paper out of a box...A very unique piece of paper that had only one name on it. A name that she could not get out of her mind...A boy that she could not get out of her head...  
  
'This can't get any worse.' Rika asked herself as she passed a small side street.  
  
"Rika! Wait up!" A voice called from somewhere behind Rika.  
  
'Great. It just got worse.' Rika stopped reluctantly as she recognised the voice immediately. She waited until the person was almost beside her until she spoke. "What do you want?"  
  
"Is that anyway to greet a friend, Rika?" The person asked as he forged a hurt voice.  
  
"Ryo, what do you want." Rika asked again, this time more annoyed. It wasn't until Ryo didn't say anything that Rika turned around to look at him. He was smirking at her with a challenging look in his eyes. Rika Nonaka never backs down from a challenge.  
  
"Rika, you know earlier, how you said that you didn't want anything do you with the Valentines thing, but Mrs Gooley said you had to?" Ryo said with an adorable smile.  
  
"No." Rika said plainly as she recalled the event in her mind.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"The boy's names are in this box, and the girl's in this one." Mrs Gooley held up two small boxes. "I will ask all the girls to come up and draw out one name and sit down again. Please keep this secret otherwise it won't work."  
  
Time went by until every girl had drawn a name out of their box. Except Rika. She just sat there at her desk and stared into space. The teacher had called out her name five times, but Rika just sat there.  
  
There was only one name left in the box so Mrs Gooley, being the patient person she is, slammed it down on Rika's desk, causing Rika to jump. Rika looked down at the paper and coldly stared at it. She knew who it was, she could feel it. She was trying really hard not to grab it and rip it into pieces. The only thing that stopped her from doing that was her own heart.  
  
"Take it and read it." With that, Mrs Gooley walked to the front of the room again and told the boys to come up and draw their papers.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"I want you to know that you don't have to give me anything." Ryo said seriously as Rika just stared at him dumbly.  
  
"How did you know?" Rika said as she looked at the brunette suspiciously. She heard a rustling sound coming from behind her and turned around abruptly.  
  
"Magic." Was all Ryo said before turning swiftly on his heel and running back the way he came. Rika turned around and just stared after him.  
  
More rustling came from behind her and Rika turned around once again to see nothing. She sighed heavily and walked forward, mentally scolding herself for being so stupid.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Rika yelled as she walked to her room and threw herself on her bed. "From another stupid day at school."  
  
Unfortunately, her mother had walked into the room just as she'd said that. "Rika, what's wrong?"  
  
Rumiko sat on the edge of her daughter's bed while she looked into Rika's ice violet eyes. "We have this stupid valentine's thing that we have to do for tomorrow. We drew out names from a box and now we have to make something for that person." Rika explained as she looked at her mother. Not many people would believe that they were mother and daughter, except maybe for the eyes. They were so different in many ways, but they had learnt a whole lot from each other in the past year.  
  
"Let me guess. You either hate or love the guy you've got and you don't know what to do about it? Am I right?" Rumiko smiled at her daughter.  
  
Rika pondered on whether or not to answer her mother's question. It was so difficult and yet so true. Eventually, she decided to answer. "What if I don't know exactly how I feel about him?"  
  
"Rika, if you're confused about your feelings, give it time. Spend some time with this boy and sum up in your mind his qualities and faults. Let your heart decide in the end how you feel about him and try not to let your pride interfere. In the mean time, I have a perfect Valentine's gift that I've had for a while. It's been sitting in my room for maybe over two years now. I won't go into the story of how it got there, because you don't really want to know. Come on, I'll show you." Rumiko patted the side of the bed and gestured for Rika to follow her.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Anyway, I think that Rika has Ryo, but I'm not sure. I just know that I have who I wanted to have and I'm very happy bout that." Alice talked to the person on the other end of the phone line, while fiddling with her Math homework.  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing that Rika had Ryo, but who has Ryo got? He never told us." Jeri spoke into her phone as she lay on her bed.  
  
"I dunno. It's weird. He never even mentioned it. It's like he was disappointed about who he got. Hey, Jeri? Do you get this homework?" Alice frowned as she tried to read her math notes.  
  
"It's Algebra, first off. X = y and y = 16, I think. Figure it out from there." Jeri answered while looking at a photo of her and Takato, who have been dating ever since the D-Reaper saga.  
  
"Some friend you are. Anyway, should we set Rika and Ryo up? You know, get them together and get them to admit how much they really like each other?"  
  
Jeri sprang up quickly from her bed. "Tomorrow! Valentine's Day! After school! Friday!"  
  
"Jeri what the hell are you talking about?" Alice said quietly while carefully placing the cordless phone back to her ear. She was pretty sure that she would become at least 75% deaf now.  
  
"We should get them together tomorrow after school since it's Valentine's Day. I know that Ryo has a definite thing for Rika, and the reason for Rika being so cold to Ryo is probably because she's afraid of her feelings, so it'd work out perfectly! And it's Friday tomorrow, so they don't have to worry about school the next day, so..." The very excited Jeri lay back down on her bed sighed romantically.  
  
"Please, Jeri. You're gonna make me throw up. Anyway, I got to go finish this math since it's due tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning. Later." Alice waited for a very faint "see ya" from Jeri before hanging up. She looked at her clock-radio which read 10:30. "Shit." (this may sound really weird, but I can't really imagine Alice cursing. Anyway...)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"I hope she likes it. Afterall, it was my father's choice..." Ryo sighed as he lay on his bed and stared at a small, red box in front of him. His arms rested behind his head while he thought about Rika. She was never really a very feminine person and never allowed herself to become close with boys, especially since her father left all those years ago. But still, something attracted him to her. Something indescribable and resilient, and yet it was so insecure and fragile. He didn't want to lose whatever he had with Rika just because of some stupid hormonal feeling. But he knew that this wasn't just based on hormones. He had felt a connection with her when he played the card game against her. She was so strong, safe and great, and yet she was so weak, insecure and lost.  
  
Dark-Angel: Please review and the plot will be better than this I promise. Although it will only be a couple of chapters, a lot can happen in that time ^_~  
  
L8ers! 


	3. Chapter 3

Dark-Angel: I'm back for another chapter of my very short fic, Valentine Drama. The last chapter will be a song-fic, just to let ya know. ;)  
  
Floramon: How come I keep doing the disclaimers? Ah well, at least I'm doin something...Dark-Angel and I do not own Digimon so do not sue us for making the characters OOC. We try. We really do...  
  
Dark-Angel: You mean I try, you do just do the disclaimers. Anyway, chapter 3.  
  
  
  
Valentine Drama  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
'Another Friday at school. Great.' Rika thought as she walked into the school building and up the stairs to her classroom.  
  
"Rika, you're just in time. You sleep in this morning?" Fiona, Kazu's girlfriend, asked as her friend walked over to her desk.  
  
"Actually, I realised that I hadn't done any of my math homework, so I was up all night doing it." Rika smiled at her friend while sitting down in her seat. It wasn't until then that she realised that Ryo wasn't in the room. 'Wondered why it was so quiet in here...'  
  
"Fiona?! What did we miss?!" Jeri shouted as she flew through the door, followed closely by Alice.  
  
"Whoa, Jeri. Calm down. It's only 8:40 in the morning.." Takato found himself holding a very tired Jeri in his arms, catching her before she fell.  
  
"Thanks, Takato." Jeri leaned forward a kissed Takato quickly on the cheek. She walked over casually to her desk, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hey, Rika! Did you do your homework?" Alice smiled almost too sweetly at Rika. She ignored her boyfriend's raised eyebrow and continued to look straight at Rika.  
  
Rika just sighed and lay her head on her desk. She really didn't stay up all night finishing her homework, she was pondering on whether or not to give Ryo the gift her mother had given to her. What if she was making a mistake? What if loving someone could hurt her again? She didn't want to go through that pain again. The pain of being alone and shutting the world out.  
  
"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Did you get something for your 'valentine'? Or did you somehow 'forget' about it?" Alice kept on looking straight at Rika, or more like through Rika.  
  
Rika, who couldn't be bothered talking about it, just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Alice and Jeri exchanged glances while Takato, Henry, Fiona and Kazu looked lost and confused.  
  
A jealous group of girls stared at the close friends while chatting amongst themselves. They were especially looking at Rika, who they knew had "their guy" as a Valentine. They were plotting ideas against her to keep her from admitting her feelings for Ryo. They weren't blind; they could see the looks they gave each other on occasions.  
  
The leader of the group, or the Queen Bee, spoke to her followers. "I have the best idea! We could steal her Valentine gift for Ryo and pretend that I have him, since I've been so nice to you guys (oh, yeah, like a hole in the head). I'll give the gift to him and maybe we could go out tonight, leaving Rika heartbroken. What do you think? It would work, right?"  
  
"I don't know, Priscilla. How are we gonna get her gift, assuming she has a gift at all?" A very bored looking Christina spoke up to the group and created more buzzing of ideas that seemed to float around the room, only leaving Rika oblivious to the evil plots.  
  
  
  
Rika, whose head was still laying on her desk, was gently moving up and down with each breath she took. Some might say that she was asleep, but those who knew her would say that she was waiting for something. Something that only she knew about.  
  
"So, Rika. What do you think of Ryo?" Jeri asked her best friend, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was up to something and Rika knew it.  
  
"Stupid, annoying, arrogant and stupid." Rika sat up and said bluntly.  
  
Kenta was standing next to Henry with a confused look on his face. "You said stupid twice."  
  
"Oh, really. Would you like me to say it again? Stupid, stupid, stupid. How's that?" Rika said sarcastically, raising her voice slightly while glaring at Kenta.  
  
"Ok, Rika. He was just making a point. What were you guys talking about, anyway?" Ryo had just walked into the room with a bright grin on his gorgeous features. He sat down at his desk and looked expectantly at everyone around him.  
  
"Oh, nothing. So what's up, dude?" Kazu said quickly as he sat down next to Ryo.  
  
"Oh, Ryo. She was talking about you. I think that Rika really needs to wash out her potty mouth, wouldn't you say." Priscilla said flirtingly as she walked over to Ryo and smiled sweetly at him, while she ignored the death glares from almost the entire class. "Happy Valentine's Day, honey." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Rika stared at Priscilla with a look that reeked with hatred. She didn't mean what she had said; she just didn't want anyone to know what she really felt about Ryo. And now, he thinks that she hates him.  
  
While all this was happening, Christina was nowhere in sight.  
  
'13, 23, 29.' Christina said over in her mind while opening Rika's combination lock, revealing her locker. History books, English books, Science books and novels were stacked neatly in order on the top shelf. The bottom shelf was covered with different books and such, but one thing seemed to pop out at Christina. A small, red box with a blue ribbon tying it together. "Perfect."  
  
She quickly took the box and closed the locker. She looked around to see if anyone had seen her and once she was convinced that no one had, she walked back into the classroom.  
  
Priscilla stood up from the desk she was sitting at when she saw her friend walk into the room. She cleverly took the box from her and went back to sit at her own desk.  
  
Rika's eyes were still plastered to her, while her mouth clamped tightly shut. Unfortunately, she had not seen the box. If she had, God knows what would have happened to Christina and Priscilla.  
  
Ryo just looked at Rika, disappointment in his eyes. Is that how she really felt about him? Was he wrong about who his Valentine was? Was he making a mistake?  
  
  
  
~*~*~After Lunch~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Class, please calm down and stop whispering like that! I want everyone to go to their lockers and get their Valentine gifts that you were supposed to have for today. And hurry up! I don't want to spend a whole two periods on this!" Mrs Gooley told her class while taking her cup of coffee over to her desk and sitting down.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A few minutes had gone by and Rika was searching frantically through her locker. She was sure that she had put her Valentine gift in the bottom shelf so she wouldn't lose it. But it wasn't there. It had gone, somehow.  
  
"What's wrong, Rika? Can't find your gift? Or don't you have one?" Priscilla asked tauntingly. She had a satisfying smirk on her face and her hands were behind her back.  
  
Rika ignored her and slammed her locker shut. She hit her head against it slightly before turning around. Before she could go anywhere, she had come into contact with another body. She found herself staring at Ryo, whose eyes were full of emotions that Rika had never seen before. Anger, disappointment, love, and...hatred. But who were they directed at?  
  
Ryo stepped back a little before handing her a small, red box with a heart on it. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day." He kissed her lightly on the lips before running off out of the school building.  
  
Rika just stared at the box in her hands. It looked exactly like hers except it had gold ribbon and a heart on it. She was his Valentine and he was hers, except she didn't have a gift for him anymore. What did it mean?  
  
"I can't believe he had you! I thought he had me, that's why I stole-" Priscilla stopped short when she realised what she was saying. 'That's why I stole your gift? God, what was I thinking?'  
  
"Why you stole what? Priscilla, what did you do with my gift?" Rika began to walk towards the other fourteen-year-old, not even thinking about what she was going to do next.  
  
The red box with blue ribbon slowly slipped out of Priscilla's hands and onto the ground. The two girls stared at it, both thinking entirely different things.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: Wonder what's gonna happen? Read and find out!  
  
A big thank you to all my reviewers! You've been great! I couldn't be bothered writing what happened between the start of school and lunch, so I didn't, but don't worry cause it's not relevant to the story.  
  
The next chapter will be longer and the last, so be prepared.  
  
Floramon: Until next time, peeps! The Dynamite Duo will be back very shortly! And a very happy (LATE!) Valentine's everyone!  
  
Peace 


	4. Chapter 4

Dark-Angel: The last chapter of Valentine Drama is comin your way. As usual, I don't own anything but the story and a few of the characters. And I do not own the song, Celine Dion does. An old song but the lyrics work. It's "Declaration Of Love" from her album "Falling Into You".  
  
Floramon: I have nothing more to say, just enjoy! And thank you to all of our reviewers and viewers!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rika ran blindly through the streets of Shinjuku, tears threatening to fall from her heavy eyes. She was searching for someone through the crowds of the busy city. She had an idea of where this person might be, and she was heading there.  
  
Rika had ditched school as soon as she had dealt with Priscilla Avalon (heh, I got the name from Cardcaptors).  
  
She shivered. That was not fun and she didn't intend to do it again. If giving Priscilla a black eye for photo day wasn't enough, certainly what she did next was. Rika smirked slightly as she recalled the events in her mind. She had taken back what she rightfully owned, but not without taking Priscilla's gift, ripping it into pieces, since it was a beautifully handmade Valentine card, and throwing it in the bin.  
  
Although she deserved what had happened, Rika couldn't get the disturbing thought of heartbroken people out of her head. It had happened so much to so many lately, that Rika couldn't help but feel sorry for all of love's victims, including herself. After all, Valentine's Day was supposed to be about love, friendship and romance, but now, it was all about heartbreak, pain and despair. Is there no God?  
  
~*You are my knight in armor  
  
The hero of my heart  
  
When you smile at me, I see  
  
A true world go up~*  
  
As Rika turned a sharp street corner, she found herself thinking about Ryo's smile. Whenever she saw it, her world seemed to light up and all the pain vanished. A smile full of gentleness and kindness. One that no one would ever outmatch.  
  
'What have I done?' Rika thought to herself as she turned another corner. Although she had not really done anything to hurt Ryo, she had made him think the wrong thing and now she was running the streets looking for him. But then again, hadn't she made him think the wrong thing ever since they met? So why did it mean so much now? Why did she even care?  
  
A single tear dropped to the ground as Rika stopped to catch her breath. Why was she crying? Why she even running after him?  
  
~*The river is getting deep, believe it  
  
You're all these arms of mine wanna hold  
  
All wrapped up with a river  
  
Baby, I'm giving you this heart of gold~*  
  
Rika felt a sudden adrenaline rush run through her. She couldn't let this go to waste, not now. She burst into a run again, and soon entered the West Shinjuku park gates. She came to a stop and fiddled with the box in her hand. It was then that she realised just how much this boy meant to her. He had given her friendship and safety even when she gave him nothing in return. And now, she had messed things up completely by spitting everything back in his face, even though she didn't mean it. What she had said about him in class was just an excuse to hide her true feelings about him, like it always was.  
  
She reached for something under her top and pulled it out. It was a silver necklace with the letters R & R in the middle. Hanging down from them was a small fox-head, which looked similar to Renamon. It was Ryo's Valentine gift for her. Carefully put together with all the care in the world and that he had to give.  
  
~*So listen up, it's you I trust  
  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
  
Tonight to you baby I make my  
  
Declaration of love~*  
  
Rika stopped when she reached her destination; Guilmon's hideout. There, leaning against the walls with his eyes tightly shut, Ryo Akiyama stood. His arms were crossed against his chest and they were gently moving backwards and forwards with each breath he took.  
  
Without a word, Rika walked toward him and stopped to look at him when she was a few feat away from him. He was so peaceful, gentle and cute. Yes, she admitted, cute.  
  
Not even noticing her, Ryo kept his eyes shut while he thought about the what ifs, could haves and should haves. What if he had never had fallen in love with Rika in the first place? Yeah, he was in love with her. First, it only started out as joking around with her, but now, that didn't even seem real. He wanted so much more than just friendship. Could he have a relationship with Rika, after all that she had said about him? Ok, sure. She was asked about him, what was she supposed to say? But even so, his heart was still broken after hearing all of those things. And should he have said that she didn't have to get him anything when she was walking home? He was wrong about who his Valentine was, even if it was just a stupid English assignment. And that meant so much now that he had made such an idiot out of himself by telling her that. But still, she had replied with a confused "how did you know?" What was that supposed to mean? Was she just playing with him? Or was she really his Valentine? But wait, Priscilla had told him that she was his Valentine, so how does that add up? Was there more to this than he new about?  
  
~*Just like Juliet belonged to Romeo  
  
You can stay prepared that I won't be letting you go  
  
In the heat of the night  
  
So right you taste my sweetness on your lips  
  
I'll make it better than you ever dreamed  
  
And the rest of your life will be just like this~*  
  
As Rika looked at the boy, her mind wondered back to when they both were at her locker and he had given her his gift and kissed her. The kiss, his kiss, it was so...indescribable. It was unlike anything that Rika had ever dreamed of. Amazing, incredible, and right. It just felt right, like it was meant to be. She took a step forward and accidentally stepped on a brown leaf that was lying on the ground.  
  
Ryo snapped his eyes open when he heard the sound. Looking rather sheepishly at him was Rika, who held her hands behind her back. Her eyes were red and swollen, like she had been crying. "Why?" Ryo thought out loud, wondering why she had been crying.  
  
Rika looked confused. "Why what?"  
  
~*So listen up, it's you I trust  
  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
  
Tonight to you baby I make my  
  
Declaration of love~*  
  
Ryo shook his head slightly and turned away from the girl. Rika walked up to him, still with one hand behind her back, and with the other turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Ryo, I'm so sorry that I called you all those things in class. And I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you like that. You should also know that I didn't mean what I said about you. When I was young, I made a promise to myself that I would never trust in love again, but I guess all that changed when everything started to happen for me. I became Renamon's Tamer and I guess I kind of took that for granted because I wasn't prepared for what happened after we defeated the D-Reaper." Rika looked deep into Ryo's eyes and saw her own reflection staring back at her.  
  
~*Just like Juliet belonged to Romeo  
  
You can stay prepared that I won't be letting you go  
  
In the heat of the night  
  
So right you taste my sweetness on your lips  
  
I'll make it better than you ever dreamed  
  
And the rest of your life will be just like this~*  
  
Rika took her hand away from her back to instead show it to the teenage boy. She presented the box to him and leaned forward. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
~*So listen up, it's you I trust  
  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
  
Tonight to you baby I make my  
  
Declaration of love  
  
So listen up, it's you I trust  
  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
  
Tonight to you baby I make my  
  
Declaration of love~*  
A/N: Sorry if it ended too quickly but I want to continue with my other fic so I had to end it.  
  
If anyone wanted to know, Rika gave Ryo a Nomination bracelet with the letters R & R on it. I guess you can what that stands for. Yeah right Rumiko just had it lying around ;) And she had just the right letters too...  
  
Anyway, a big thank you to all my reviewers and until I c ya again, Peace and may it last! 


End file.
